My heart Lies somewhere else
by Bexticles-x
Summary: My first story..VERY tate! Kate feels she is on the wrong path in life after a shocking yet brilliant discovery!..hope you like!...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

My heart lies somewhere else…. —

Kate Todd sat at the end of the bed. Shocked. No, shocked wasn't the word. There was no word to describe this feeling. A mix of love, surprise, fear, anger and something else she just couldn't put her finger on. Trying to forget about it She began getting ready for work taking her time, showering, getting dressed and doing her hair and make-up. She stood in the hall and looked at her reflection she added the final touches to her outfit a necklace and some perfume. Then as she did every spare moment she had she played with her engagement ring.

Yes it was a cliché, but she could hardly hold up her hand the ring was that big. Truly gorgeous. She must be the luckiest girl in the world…But why didn't she feel it? Her husband was gorgeous, talented, funny, smart .Everything she ever dreamed of as a little girl.

By now she was walking down the main street. Passing all the familiar shops. She stopped to get coffee she ordered a chocolate frappachino her favourite. Then she looked at the menu…she saw _his_ favourite a mocha latte. However she couldn't help notice another drink on the menu. A green tea that's what she should be looking at…..wishing that its most beloved drinker was here. It was wrong to think otherwise…. disloyal. Even if they were only thoughts. Kate left the coffee shop and continued the journey to work.

She paused outside the baby shop. The first time she had even noticed it. A heavily pregnant lady walked out…. Kate couldn't help think soon that could possibly be her… But whom would be the man helping her out the door?

She walked into the office 10 minutes early. As usual McGee was on his computer, typing furiously Gibbs was up in m.t.a.c….. according to the note on her desk and Tony?? Late as usual.

Half an hour later the doors open and in comes Tony. Kate couldn't help noticed how good he looked… Shut up brain she told herself. He placed a cup of coffee on her desk a chocolate frappachino . Her favourite, he always got it just right. He then ruined her new-found respect for him by throwing about 200 paperclips at her. He then jumped up to go to the bathroom. She then picked up his Mocha Latte and poured it all over his chair…


	2. Chapter 2

My heart lies somewhere else…-

Part 2

Exhausted…the word to describe Kate Todd. She plopped down on the plush couch. Eric then appeared 'dinner malady' he smiled. You want me to cook? Kate asked No way…you look exhausted Eric smiled. I'm treating you to a fancy dinner down town! Kate looked up wearily. 'To be honest Eric id prefer a take away and a good dvd and curl up on the couch'. Colour blushed into Eric's cheeks…'Kate its La Bella Vita. The new restaurant in town. I've booked it! You can't cancel this place! If you do your just not right in the head!' Kate glared back at him 'Eric today I've dealt with a 14 year old girl who came into ncis because she was raped by a naval officer and was about to give birth'. I've had to wait all day at the hospital. Which you know I hate! It's been so draining please'.' Kate…you don't understand! This will cheer you up!' ' I don't need cheering up Eric I need to relax!' He glared at her Well I'M going he retorted'…'that's fine by me', she said. She stormed into the room and emerged in a tank top and tracksuit bottoms. Comfort Clothes. Eric walked out. Dressed in a suit and tie. Looking the perfect gentleman. 'Kate, he said aren't you ready?" Eric", she replied, "I'm not going"." Fine I obviously need to find someone more interested in my lifestyle" he replied.

He slammed the door. She screamed into a pillow. Then collapsed onto the sofa, howling tears streamed don her porcelain face, leaving ugly black streaks scarring her. Eventually she calmed down and was settling down with a tub of her comfort food, cookie dough ice cream. When the phone rang reluctantly she picked up. "CAITLIN" came the loud voice of Tony Dinozzo. "Ugh Tony I'm not in the mood". Tony held the phone away from his ear, Kate sounded like she had been crying, she sounded depressed, like she had eaten two tubs of ice cream, she sounded like she needed a friend. "Kate say no more… I'll be there in 10 minutes"." Dinozzo no"! "Kate your upset!" he said… "This is what friends are for!" You think that stash of ice cream is gona replenish itself? He smirked." No Dinozzo its just if Eric comes back"… "OH… Boyfriend trouble he said? Oh yeah I forgot he said bitterly…Fiancee trouble. Ill come pick you up"…he hung up… But all Kate could do was smile.

30 minutes later she was sitting on the couch having an intense argument with Tony about whether they should have toffee or buttered popcorn. He told her to sit down and came back with a bowl of each, and about twenty other different movie snacks. He placed them on the table they both sat there. Silently. Kate turned and smiled, "you gona put in a film or are we just gona sit here?" "I think you need to tell me what's been bothering you first". Kate signed. "No Kate you've gotta talk if you don't your not gona get over it…I learnt the hard way" he said. "Eric… err he got annoyed because I wouldn't go out for dinner she" said quietly…"because I just wanted to relax…be comfy to have a cuddle…I wanted this….but he insisted and insisted… and I kept saying no so eventually he told me he wanted a new partner who would understand him and his lifestyle better". By now her body was racked with sobs. Here Dinozzo smiled "I can help at least a little bit" he said. He scooted over and gave her a bear hug. "Thanks", she smiled up at him I needed a cuddle.

An hour later the two could be found in the exact same position. Kate raised her head and looked intently at Tony he bent towards her as if to lean in for a kiss then suddenly pulled away." I…. eh…err…I…eh...I'm sorry you know, The 'moment' and everything". "Tony…the only thing you need to apologize for is pulling away" she replied as she gently kissed his lips. The kissed progressed and became more forceful and passionate. Tony removed Kate's t-shirts and she undid his belt buckle

"Kate," Tony said," pulling away "are you sure"? "Tony nothing ever felt so right in my life she smiled…"

She lay there the next morning…strangely not regretting a thing she lay there.. The best sleep she had in weeks. She turned to Tony whose eyes opened "Hey beautiful" he smiled. "Cheesy line" she replied. "Ok turn around". "What???" " I don't want you to see my…e r... everything" she blushed. Dam thought Dinozzo she's so cute when she blushes. He hid under the covers." Ok you can look now Kate laughed".. "So what you wana do today??" "Tony", Kate stared at him…" I'm going home to Eric.. I have a commitment I cant just abandon him." "So we've got to go back to being friends he said bitterly". "Yes Tony" she" smiled sadly", kissing his forehead "I'm afraid so. "And with that she walked out.

That was the day Anthony Ryan Dinozzo had gotten her, Caitlin Martina Todd Pregnant.

That day was one month and 2 weeks ago, since then thing had returned to normal. The normal teasing and banter everyday had continued but inside she felt different, Things had been better with Eric, He bought her a new car and everything was alright but it seemed as the car had gotten old so had the love…She had simply fallen out of love with Eric…eth perfect guy who was what any girl dreamed of and into love with the guy every girl despaired of, cheeky only opened a door for her so he could check her out, often making sexual comments and just plain rude! But those butterflies and the grins she could barley contain…they were what every girl dreamed of even more than the perfect gentleman and it was then she decided on what she had to do……she picked up her phone and dialled Eric's work number.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart lies somewhere else……… part 3

Hey everyone just a quick note! Hehe do you think the chapters are too short? Could yooh let me know if yew do! Fnks.. Enjoy:-)

3 o clock in the morning. The doorbell was ringing, Tony stumbled out of bed mumbling to himself, not paying attention…and walks straight into a door rubbing his head and stumbling around he looks out the window to see a Kate Todd at the steps to his building crying and cold.

Without thinking, he rushes to the foyer and runs out the door 'Tony', she smiles 'your wearing boxers, nothing but boxers' He was relieved to have cheered her up however he was now cold and embarrasses, 'haha better than nothing, your loving it!' he retorted, What's wrong? Kate, why are you here? Not that I mind'…. 'I left him'… Tony couldn't help but show a small smile, He pulled his.. His what? Workmate didn't fit the bill, nor did friend but lover? Was that what they were? Did she want this? . He pulled Kate into a deep hug. 'Your shivering' he said, 'come inside', 'No I cant Dinozzo that's not on..' Tony looked her in the eye, 'then why are you here', he asked? As he led her into the house.

Tony and Kate sat on the living room couch talking into the early hours of the morning. Discussing their status, they came to understand that they both liked each other; this realization took about 10 minutes before Tony took Kate and kissed her.

The next morning she woke to the smell of waffles cooking. She turned in the crisp sheets of Anthony Dinozzo's bed he stood at the door…'Morning sunshine' he smiled 'haha u gotta stop making this crap up' Kate sighed. 'You bring out the very best in meeeeeeeeee' Dinozzo sang, kissing Kate's hand and leading her into the kitchen where a table was set beautifully. 'Tony….is this…for me??' No for the hott blonde across the hall he said flashing a cheesy grin she hit him playfully 'Todd' he announced solemnly 'that hurt'.

Kate sat down at the table as Tony placed the breakfast dishes in front of her.' I feel like a princess' she smiled 'you don't have to do this Tony,' 'But Kate' ,he said' I do. You have to make a princess feel a princess' he smiled. By now the plates were cleared and Tony went to the stereo and played Enrique Iglesias's Hero, 'May I have this dance , he asked?' 'Yes' she smiled 'of course'.

'So I guess this means you have a lil thing for me then eh Kate'? Tony smiled some time later 'nope' she smiled, Tony looked Dismayed as a hug knot rose in his stomach, ' 'I have a big thing for you'. He smiled and glowed with happiness and held her tightly, She rested her head on his shoulder and dozed peacefully before waking up with an awful shock 'But what about rule 12', she asked, suddenly worried? 'We'll come to that hurdle when the times right' Tony declared. Kate smiled everything was just perfect, everything shed ever dreamt of. …except for her gently expanding stomach now near to two months pregnant Kate was starting to show ever so slightly…..She knew what she had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

My heart lies with someone else……part 4

yeah aages! i no sorry:( u think its too soppy?? i cant decide! let me know what you think:D becca..x

The empty bullpen…its now or never she thought as she stood up and walked quickly over to Tony…….

'Tony', she announced 'I'm pregnant'

He stared,, shocked

'How? When? Eh ah…eh..'

'Err I duno? The err thing must've split' Kate blushed…'t doesn't matter I just am'

'It was the first time we ehhh yeah…

Its yours by the way

Yeah …..'

Kate was shocked yeah it was Dinozzo but she expected him to show emotion and not just sit there. Ugh this was so stupid she knew from the moment she saw the blue line her and this baby were alone. And she ran to get away from him…to hide her tears from him.

She emerged from the bathrooms and stood at the mirror fixing herself up. Then her best friend entered Agent Ailbhe Casey, absolutely gorgeous. Big baby blue eyes dark blonde hair and the most amazing smile. Really good fun and great to talk to. She ran to Kate n hugged her from behind. 'Your pregnant', she said into her shoulder, Kate pulled away. ' How do you know?' She asked,' I've known since you've known, silly! I could tell'! 'It took me like two seconds to realize that's why you broke up with Eric. 'Tony's the dad? Kate nodded I told him just there'.' what did he say?' Ailbhe asked 'Nothing so I have no Idea how he feels, but I'm pretty sure me and this baby are on our own!' she started crying again Ailbhe hugged tightly as she sobbed her heart out as if she was a child.

Ailbhe had convinced her to tell her boss what was going on. That she was pregnant and should be banned from fieldwork. When Gibbs saw Kate's tear stained face he ordered her 'take the day off come in tomorrow and we'll talk maternity leave but before you go there's stuff I need you to take care of on your desk'. 'Gibbs, I'm not in the mood' Kate moaned but one look at Gibbs told her she had to do the work.

When she got to her desk she saw it wasn't a file or a report but a gift bag, inside wrapped in white tissue was a pair of tiny baby bootees, and a card which read,

So sorry about earlier,

I was shocked but you know what I think I wana do this!

Its unplanned its inappropriate its unexpected its everything that I am!

I think we can do this! I know you can, you'll be a brilliant mother and I'll learn.

If you want to make a go of things meet me at the tower restaurant at 3

All my love Tony x

Kate knew she wanted this baby, it had only been a month but it was a part of her know she needed this and this baby needed a father, Tony would be a good dad. He was brave, caring, loyal and. ………………………….She realised what she had to do.

3.10 she walked into the restaurant. Tony smiled 'I thought u went coming' he smiled, 'never' she said, 'a baby needs a good home a nice house and two loving parents, if their willing to give the baby their 100 I am… but if your not that's ok? I understand ill move out, its not a problem'.

Kate he said, 'when you left today I went to the park, where I go when I need to think things through, I saw this little kid crying and hitting his dad screaming and throwing anything in reach, I saw a teen girl shouting into her phone that she would be home at what she wanted and she would date a guy of 21 if she wanted to. And I started thing o hell what has that bitch got me into' Kate stood up with tears in her eyes 'well if that's how u feel..' he grabbed her hand… 'ok don't laugh at me'….Kate looked at him in the eye, she saw sincerity and hope, she sat back down and wasn't sure what to say…

'A little girl was there she was about 6 just sitting there in the grass she had these big blue eyes that were like wow and she picked a daisy outta the grass he said laying a half dead daisy on the table and said', 'sir my name is maddeline-isabella the answer to your problem is yes' …'and pressed it onto my hand….and then…she just disappeared.. Kate I swear and then suddenly the kid stopped crying he snuggled up to his mom who looked at him like the world revolved around him. That girl finally realised her dad was right and said she dump the perve and I suddenly realised I'm ready for this. I can do this. I will do this…if you want me to.


End file.
